Sasuke's sorrow
by CrazyMofo-CrazyEmo
Summary: The story is about Sasuke's saddness for his brothers wrong doings and he wants to get his revenge
1. the attack

Sasuke had been watching the buring fire with a hateful glare on his face as the fire remines him of his past. Hurt,anger and the feeling of being completely alone from Itachi's wrong doings.

"Itachi" Sasuke said in a low dark voice as he grew anger as it trails threw his veins like an electric shock running through him in a fast pace. He rised from the ground and started doing the hands signes for chordori and he ran straight for the sound villages hidden base and he let out a war scream and started destroying the whole base in and out.

At the end of his rampage he fell to the ground as it started pouring down raining as it was like the heavens had cried out in saddness and betrayal.

Sasuke passed out from the lose of his strength and chakra drainage "Itachi" he said in a low weak raw voice from screaming out during his attack on the sound base.

Suddenly Sasuke fell into the dreamless state but it was blank as a clear piece of paper. Floating around was like all the feeling from the world has been wiped out from humanity and all there was nothing but an empty feeling in his chest.

The empty voids suddenly showed a hologram of his older brother Itachi. "Itachi! I hope your ready to die!" Sasuke tried to move his arms but it was like his body was paralized all over. "What the hell is going on!?" Sasuke tired to move but nothing was working as Itachi drew closer to him until he was right infront of him.

"Forgive me Sasuke" Itachi raised a hand and poked Sasuke's forehead that caused Sasuke to look at him in shock as Itachi was crying. Then Itachi disappered and a memorie of Sasuke's past came into plain view and as it played Sasuke blinked rapidly to block out the tears that welled up in his eyes.

It was a happy memory of his family and him were celebrating his birthday as he sat on a young 13 year old Itachi's lap smiling as he watched himself gasping at the presents his family gave him, but the most favourite one was the set of windmill shuriken's that Itachi had gotten him.

Waking up from the dream Sasuke sat up to find himself in a hospital wing in Kohana "Ah so your awake" looking up he caught the sight of his ex-sensie Kakashi Hatake. Looking back down Sasuke stared at the white hosptial sheets "Not talking huh Sasuke" Kakashi sat down on the chair right opposite of the bed "well thats fine by me i can jsut read all day".

"Leave me alone" Sasuke said in a emotioneless voice "No can do Sasuke i have orders to watch you for the next couple of days" Sasuke frowned more as Kakashi pulled out the little orange book 'make out paradise' and started to read the book.

They both didn't bother talking to each other until it was time for Kakashi to leave "I'll see you tomorrow Sasukeand take it easy" Kakashi rosed from his seat and walked out of the door. "Hm whatever" he mumbled as he looked at the sun setting with the dark dim colours that soon faded away to show the night sky and stars.


	2. sasuke escapes

The next day Naruto and Sakura wallkin the room behind kakashi "go away" sasuke said in his weak raw voice. "no" they both said at the same time "we are here to help look after u"

Naruto sat on the bed and placed a tray of food beside Sasuke "you need your strength so eat" Naruto got sasukes clothes and other belongs and placed them on the table "they have been cleaned"

"Thanx" Sasuke said emotionless as he dug into the food. Sakura had left the room when they were all distracted and when she came back "we got you some new shuriken's" as she placed them with his belongings

"I am not staying long" Sasuke said as he finished off his food "as soon as all my strength and chakra is back i am gone.

"you guys should leave sasuke needs his rest" Kakashi said. When they left the room kakashi continued to say "i have orders to keep you here for ur own safety" he said down in his chair and continued to read his book.

"i am going to leave no matter what you say" sasuke retorted back as e lied down and stared at the roof. he slowly drifted off to sleep. Then he was in the dreamless void with only him standing there looking at his brother. "I hoe you are ready to die itachi" he Screamed "for all the pain you have caused me all these years". he did hands signs for the same move he used on the sound base chodori as the sparks of lightening showed there was nothing there where itachi was.

when sasuke woke up it was night and he was the only one on the room. "what i wasnt asleep for that long" he said to himself as he got up. he walked over to his clotheds and other belongings.

he changed his clothes andn put his new weapons and the old ones on and he he look out the door there were to shinobi standing on either of the door so he ran for the window.

he jumbed out of the window and landed on the roof near the window. he ran for 3 hours and he was well away from Kohana. when he stopped. It was almost sun up when he stopped. he took a deep breathe and looked for a place he could hide because he was still weak.

when he found a cave surrounded by bushes he heard a man yell "i will look over in the trees." Sasuke quickly dived into the cave and ran to the back of it were no one cous see him. he waited til there were no sign of the men then he crawled out and peaked through the bush. The men had given up or went further so sasuke went back to the back and lied down on a long flat rock and drifted off a sleep again.

when he woke up again it was dark outside. he heard voices "he's nowhere to be found sir." when he was sure the men were gone he crawled out of the cave and ran he ran for hours only to stop for water. he saw that he had reached an out post town called O' toufocou town.


	3. sasuke gets caught

when sasuke was walking in O' toufocou town the people were all staring strangely at him. When sasuke was in one of the stores he saw naruto and sakura so he quickly ducked behind on the stands of magazines but he they had already seen him so he ran out the back of the shop and Kakashi was standing there waiting for him.

sasuke was running through the store and then he burst out onto the street and kakashi and other bunch of shinobi were there waiting. "Nice to see you sasuke. you should of not left like that" he said as he was reading make out paradise. "you can not stop me now" sasuke yelled as he did chadori hand signs. he ran for kakashi. all kakshi did was side step and smash a fist into sasukes stomach. "I thought i taught you better....but i was wrong" sasuke fell to the ground grasping his stomach as the remains of chadori faded away.

When sasuke woke up he yelled out "why did you stop me!" as he got up from the bed and he ran at kakshi and did the same move he used on O' toufocou town but this time he did not do chadori but bunched his fists and when kakashi side stepped him sasuke quickly folled his action and smash his fist into kakshi chin and knocked him and then ran out the door where he saw the 5th hokage tsunade about to enter the room when sasuke ran out the door "now where do you think you are going" she said angily. "to get my brother! now move"

he tried gettig passed her but couldnt. "move your fat arse" he said feriously as he kept on trying to get passed her. "that is no way to talk to you hogake" she said feriuosly as she flicked him on the head and he fell on the floor walked out "he caught me by surprise" he said as he fixed himself up

when he woke up his head hurt and he was in a different room with the window barred and the door guarded 3 well trained shinobi. "let me out now" sasuke yelled as he tried to get through the door but the 3 men stopped him in his tracks. he tried and tired til kakashi walked in and said "lady tsunade will see you tomorrow now rest" sasuke sleep for the rest of the afternoon

sasuke woke at midnight and the guards outside had changed and the door had been closed "this is my chance" he whispered to himslef as he walked over to the window. he swiftly did the hands signs for chordori and smashed the bars into small pieces and he jumped out as the guards ran in the room "get back here" one of them shouted.

sasuke kept on running as the three men tried to get out of the window. only two of the three men chased him. "the other one must have gone to get help." sasuke said to himself as he ran. he side stepped a bunch of stands and kept on running. when he reached the gates he found kakashi and a bunch of me standing there waiting for him "get out of my way before i make you" they all stood there staring and waiting to see what he is going to do then "suddenly a large dust cloud erupts from the ground and when it cleared sasuke was gone. all the men split up into teams of to and went looking.

when the dust cloud erupted sasuke had jumped over the men and hid in a bunch of trees and when they had huddled in a group sasuke used that to his advantage and ran as fast as he could to get away from Kohana and find as place to hid where they will not find him.

He ran for a couple of hours before he reached the each of a forest and noticed that he could hid in one of the tree trunks and the men that will be after him wont see him.

the next day sasuke heard men talking near where he was hiding. Sasuke bursted out of his hiding place and smashed his fist into the closer mans head and then the second one. he ran from the forest to the mountains where he new the men wouldnt look so he rested. "they wont give up will they" sasuke said to himself between breathes "but they wont find me for a couple of days." he fell asleep on a slab of rock where he rested for a couple of hours before he went back to practising his chadori move to get it more powerful then he smashed a giant rock the shattered int0 thousands of little peices. he stood there panting

after he ad regained his breath he did chadori again but instead of it being blue it was red as blood. he looked at it in amazement and sonfusion then he ran at the side of the mountain and shattered a giant hole that went about a quater through the mountain. he stood there in shock while panting and then collapsed to the ground and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. itachi

sasuke woke up in the middle of now where he was exhausted from the amount of chakra he had used in the chadori that destroyed the mountain side. "what happened?" he asked himslelf before he realised the size of the hole in the mountain. "holy shit that is big" he said as he got up and walked over to the edge and noticed that there was a fire down below. "who is that and how or if they know i am up here." he ran down the side of the mountain and knocked out the 3 men that where sitting around the fire and then he took all the food and other supplies that he needed.

he ran for hours before he stopped before a village and he set up camp in the middle of a thicket (lots of trees and bushes) and he built a fire to have a cooked meal then he rested til the morning before he went into the village. when he was in the village he noticed that signs had been put up of his disappearence and that there was a reward if he is seen an caught and taken to the leaf village safely and unharmed.

he went to some shops to get more food and other supplies that he was lackin then he left the village and headed back to the thicket but a bunch of leaf shinobi had found where he was and then he ran back into the village with 3 of the men that has seen him and he dived passed stands and other things to try and get a fair lead but they chased him all the way through the village before sasuke doved behind a house and the men ran right passed him and then he noticed the last man was eruka sensi and sasuke shook his head and put a finger up to his mouth and then eruka nodded and then ran off.

After sasuke left the village he ran for ages and did not stop til he rached his brothers last known location. "itachi i have almost found you and whn i do it will be the end of you." sasuke did chadori when he found some stuff that belonged to itachi and the red lightening set fire to everything and then sasuke ran. when he was a safe distance away he watched the flames engulf the remainer of what was his brothers camp and then he rested.

when sasuke woke he noticed that it was raining and he was full of energy. he walked for hours before he reached the next out post town and ther was men from the sand and sound village there waiting for him and then they went full charge at him and sasuke was ready for them "come on" he said "is that all you got?" he dodged all the mens attacks and did chadori and when they saw it they tried to run away but sasuke had already hit them. the men fell to the ground lifeless. the ones that did not attack fled into the village. sasuke stepped over the corpses and walked into the town saw the one that he was looking for the passed month. "itachi" he said. itachi knew that sasuke was looking for him and seen what he had just done "impressive little brother. you have gotten stronger since the last time we fought." itachi said. "i have and when i am finished with you this will be the last thing you see and remember!' sasuke shouted and then saw that itachi had already moved in for the attack. sasuke side stepped him and then smashed a fist into the side of itachi's head head and then kneed him in the stomach. "impressive little brother." itachi said as he coughed up blood "but there is now way you can take the..." sasuke had interupted him by saying "it wont work on me" itachi was shocked to hear sasuke say what he said and then he said "you have grown powerful little brother" sasuke laughed and said "i have grown more powerful than you dont you mean." sasuke didt need to do the hand signs for chadori anymore and then he ran with amazing speed at itach but instead of killing him he smashed the lightening into he leg so he could walk. "now i am going to take you back to the leaf village and not be like you." sasuke said as he bounded his brothers hands with a chakra seal that couldn't be broken. sasuke dragged his brother along the ground through the out post town to find a inn where they can stay tonight so that sasuke can recooperate.

sasukes p.o.v

the next day when i woke up itachi was gone and then seal the was around his hands where burnt with a black flame. "damn you i will find you and kill you" i shouted as i gathered my stuff and ran out of the inn. "if i was itachi where would i go?" i asked myself as i looked down the street.

i ran out of the village and headed to the north because thats where itachi was heading. "he wouldnt of got far." i said to my self.


	5. taken back

sasuke was running through the drys shrubs following remains of what looked like itachi's robe. "where the hell are you?" sasuke asked himself. sasuke stopped in a instant and he noticed the bits of the robe changed direction and lead in to a lot of bushes and trees. "i got you now" he said as he turned and walked over.

when sasuke reached the bushes he saw itachi lying on the ground in pain from the injury sasuke causes on itachis leg. "no" itachi said.

"you must pay for what you did to our clan" sasuke said with tears welling up within in his eyes.

"sasuke" itachi said sympathetically. itachi tried to get up but sasuke kicked him in the chest and then he slumped on his back and didn't bother moving.

"shut your fucking face" sasuke said as he wipped the tears away and then he grabbed itachi off the ground and bound in a chakra rope.

xxxx

they walked in silence for hours as they headed back to the leaf village so itachi could be tried. itachi was the one to break the silence by saying "it was a test"

"shut the fuck up!" sasuke ordered without looking behind him.

sasuke ignored itachi's groaning as they walked along the path the was heading into the leaf village. but as they reached the gate the men stood in there way but noticed itachi bound up behind sasuke and let him past.

"come one you bitch move" sasuke said as he pulled itachi. sasuke took itachi to the hogake's building.

xxxx

sasuke was walking up the steps of the hogake's building when he was approached by kakashi and naruto. "good job sasuke" kakashi congratulated sasuke

"thanks" sasuke said. "is tsunade in?"

kakashi and naruto both nodded. "she is busy at the moment" naruto called back and sasuke walked with itachi through to her office.

xxxx

sasuke walked into the hogakes office where he saw tsunade and jiriya going over paper work. "lady tsunade. master jiriya" sasuke said as he stood at the door.

"sasuke" tsunade said looking up from the papers. "when did you get back?"

"just then ma lady" sasuke said walking through the door and then turning back and grabbing itachi.

both tsunade's and jiriya's jaws dropped as they saw itachi bound up. "what the hell?" tsunade asked shocked.

"how did you get him?" jiriya asked as he got up and walked over to itachi who was bruised and worn out.

"we found eachother" sasuke said as he pushed itachi onto the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke dragged Itachi behind him as him and Jiraiya walked through the village so the people could see the person who destroyed his own clan. People boo and yelled out "Traitor." They started to throw stuff at Itachi but it bounced off of him like there was a forcefield around him.

"People please" Jiraiya said "this man will face trial tonight and what ever lady hogake decides is what you have to support." They all looked at eachother and nodded "good because you wouldn't want to get on her bad side would you."

They all shook their heads and one man stepped foward and asked "do you know what will happen to this man?"

"No but i think she will let Sasuke here hand down the sentence" Jiraiya explained.

They all looked at each other with disbelief that some one like Sasuke could take down some one as powerful as Itachi. "Who brought him here" some one asked from in the crowd.

"Me" Sasuke said "I brought the stupid bitch here to be tried or either killed by me." Everyone cheered as Sasuke finished his sentence.

xxxx

That night Sasuke was sitting outside Itachi's cell when he heard something in the distance. "Who's there?" Sasuke asked standing up abd drawing a kunai "come out and show your self."

Naruto appeared from the shadows "Sorry did i scare you?" he said.

"No you didn't I am just on edge because someone might come for fuck head in there" Sasuke said sitting back down infront of the door.

"Okay" Naruto said "Grandma Tsunade sent me to relieve you and she also wants to see you." Naruto pulled the chair from under Sasuke and sat down on it. "Go i will be fine to look after him"

"Fine whatever I need food anyway" Sasuke said walking off down the street and into the shadows.

xxxx

Naruto sat there playing with his kunai when he heard a man's voice say "Naruto come here."

"Whose there?" Naruto asked as he got up and looked around.

"Come here and you will find out" the voice said tapping on something metal to the side of Naruto.

"Get fucked cunt" Naruto said "I aint going to get raped by you."

"Hahaha smartass as ever I see" the man said walking closer and then coming into the light.

"Kisame!" Naruto shouted getting up from his seat "What are you doing here?" Naruto drew a kunai and readied himself for a fight the he could die in.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto sounded the alarm at the sight of kisame and then drew a kunai ready to fight. "I am not here to fight you" Kisame hissed as he drew his shark skin sword "if you must get in my way then i will have to cut you into ribbons"

"You can try" Naruto said preparing for a fight that caught kill him "But if i fall then you will have the black ops and heeps of other shinobi to deal with because in the leaf village we fight for each other." Naruto charged at Kisame with his kunai out infront of him. "We have the will of fire running through out veins and we will always succeed."

"Ohh shut the fuck up already" Kisame said weilding his sword "Remember this sword doesn't slice it cuts you into ribbons." Naruto threw a kunai at Kisame but he blocked it with his sword "What do you think that is going to do?"

Nartuto threw three more and then did the shadow clone jutsu to sommon another Naruto to help him do Rasengan. "This" Naruto said as the 3 bounced of the one that kisame blocked before. Then the three bonced off and wall and headed for either side of Kisame. "Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he hit Kisame in the stomach when he was distracted by the kunai heading for him in both directions and behind him.

"Fuck" Kisame said as Naruto hit him and then sent him flying into the wall 10 metres away. Kisame slammed into the wall and then slumped on the ground. "Where...did... you...learn...that" he stuttered.

xxx

Naruto waited for 10 minutes just watching kisame trying to recover from the rasengan attack Naruto just did. "Do you give up yet?" Naruto asked holding the kunai. Kisame shook his head amd then tried to stand up but fell back to the ground. "fine" Naruto said doing the hand sign for shadow clone jutsu again and summoning another him.

"No not again" Kisame said trying to grip his sword but was slammed up against the wall. Kisame spat as he was struck again.

Naruto stepped back as the ball of chakra disappated from his hand. "Now do you give up" Naruto said holding a kunai just to be sure that kisame won't pull a fast one on him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled running from out of the shadows "whats going on?" he asked as he stopped and looked at kisame who was unconcious on the floor. "What the fuck?" Sasuke looked at naruto and the continued "what the fuck is he doing here?"

"He was going to try and break itachi out" Naruto said wipping a line of sweat from his forehead and then looked at the cell. "Go have a look if he is still there." Naruto picked Kisames sword up and then examined it from the handle to tip. When he reached the handle he felt an unfimiliar energy surge through his body.

"Put it down!" Sasuke shouted turning around and seeing narut holiding the sword. "That is dangerous to ghold because of kisame's power has gone through it." Naruto shook his head and then dropped the sword. It landed on the ground with a loud clank sound and then sat there motionless.

xxxx

Naruto bound Kisame's hands and feet with a chakra band and then dragged him into the cell opposite Itachi. "Now you stay here and be a good little fish" Naruto said walking out and closing the door and standing outside the front of it.

"Dont call me a fish you stupid brat" Kisame said lunching himself and the door but failed and landed in a heep on the floor.

"Hey Naruto i can smell fish" Sasuke said walking up and standing beside Naruto.

"Yeah tru aye" Naruto said looking back at kisame "Oi can you close you legs in there we can smell fish." Naruto saw kisame's face and then started to laugh. "Wait you can't because you are a fish."

Sasuke joined in the laughing as Kisame got angrier and angrier. "Hey naruto" Sasuke whispered "no more because look how angry he is." Naruto nodded and sat on a sit out side the door and then watched as Sasuke sat on a chair outside itachi's.


End file.
